My POV on what it Would be like as an Outlaw
by The Cullenists Twilighter
Summary: My POV on what it Would be like as an Outlaw Robin Hood BBC1


_Sorry this is not a Twilight Fan Fict but I will get round to doing more of them once I get exams over. I thought I would try a Robin Hood one; this is based on the BBC series. This takes place in season one. This is basically what my experience would be like if I lived back them and became and Outlaw, I hope you enjoy._

A Turn for the Worse

For many years now my family had lived in the town of Nottingham. My father was a carpenter, my younger brothers Albert who was twelve and Daniel who was ten helped him out most of the time.

We lived in the village of Locksley, a small but populated town. It was a nice enough village, nothing really happened there. Well nothing used to happen but since Sir Guy of Gisborne, the cousin of the new Sherriff of Nottingham took over, things took a turn for the worse.

It was a clear bright morning. My Father and brothers had gone of to their shop. My mother and I were cleaning the outside of the house. I liked the peacefulness; I liked listening to all the different sounds. My train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. I gave my mother a worried look. Today was tax day.

"TAXES" called Gisborne as he rode in to Locksley village followed by a group of Guards behind him.

I stayed close to my Mother. My Father and brothers re joined us. I was the oldest, I was nineteen. You could say I was different from all the girls. I'm not very domestic; I would rather work with my father than stay at home.

I hurdled my two brothers behind me for protection; I didn't want them to get hurt. I watched as my father held on to my mother's hand. I knew something was not right.

The sheriff's men took charge and began to storm round collecting the money. I heard and small whimper come from my mother. I gulped I had a feeling something was about to happen.

I watched as innocent people got taken away. Children were being by the Guards.

"You will have your children back once you pay". Gisborne called.

I quickly looked at my parents my father nodded at me. I grabbed my Brothers and made a run. I was going to go hide them somewhere.

I saw Albert and Daniel get snatched I ran back trying to save them, but I was grabbed by the shoulder. I fell to the ground, the guard on top of me.

I frowned; using my fist I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I grabbed his bow and ran towards the forest.

I did not look back as I ran, I kept looking in front of me, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. For all my years I had lived in Locksley I had never been in the forest.

Galloping horses were behind me I loaded up the bow and shot arrows. I was pretty good with a bow. I kept on firing knocking more and more of.

There seemed to be more guards coming. The trees seemed to be getting smaller it looked like I was coming to a dead end.

This was it; I had run out of arrows. I was sure that I was going to be killed now. Running away was a crime according to the Sherriff. I closed my eyes and slowed down my pace.

I felt someone grab me. Startled I opened my eyes. I was now in a tree with a strange man. I opened my mouth to speak but he covered it.

"shh not just yet" he said with a soft, but serious voice.

I nodded my head and listened to him. I looked at his face, he reminded me of someone. We disappeared deeper in to the forest. He set me down once it was safe.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking down at me. I nodded and looked back up at him looking for words.

"I am now, you saved my neck back their thank you" I said gratefully.

He smiled and laughed "well it's my job". He said grinning widely.

He let his hood down. My mouth dropped. It was Robin Hood. He laughed and led me down a path.

"What is your name?" he asked me.

"I'm Laura Ann" I said looking up at him.

"I saw what the Sheriff is up to" he said looking at me " " I saw some of you moves, very impressive with a bow might I say"

I smiled at him "thank you, but the sheriff we have to get all those children home, my brothers my family"

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry yourself we will save them"

I nodded "thank you".

Robin nodded "its no problem, I hope you will stay and help, we could use you".

"Sure, I will help" I replied following him more in to the forest towards the camp.

"my men are in here" he said pointing ahead "come and meet them"


End file.
